In recent years, LED lamp has experienced fast growth, due to its many advantages, like low power consumption, long service life, energy conservation and environmental friendliness, which are becoming more and more socially attractive. Current LED lamp generally comprises a lamp shade, a lamp holder, a reflector, a bulb, a lens and a driving power supply. In general, different forms of heat dissipating fins are placed on the lamp shade to avoid the influence on the service life of the lamp due to the node of the LED lamp being overheated. With respect to a low power LED lamp, a dedicated heat-dissipating member may be dispensed with due to its low power consumption and small amount of heat generated. However, for a high power LED lamp, particularly that of a high power and requiring continuous lighting, a heat-dissipating member is indispensable. Concerning the method for providing the existing heat-dissipating member and the structure thereof, generally, sheet-like heat dissipating fins are provided around the bulb at the rear of the reflector, or heat-dissipating holes are provided on the wall of the lamp shade, in order to ensure the proper operation of the lamp by dissipating the heat generated by the node timely.
In the Chinese patent No. 200520134398, a “structure of the heat dissipating assembly for high power LED lamp” made a well attempt with regard to the problem of heat dissipation. The structure thereof comprises a seat, a light-emitting assembly and a switching power supply assembly, etc. The switching power supply assembly is fitted in the rear portion of the inner chamber of the seat. The switching power supply assembly includes an inner ring, and the light-emitting assembly is embedded in the front portion of the inner chamber in the seat. The light-emitting assembly includes a heat dissipating fin, a reflector, a high-power LED light bulb, and a lens. The heat dissipating fin is embedded in the inner ring. This is a relatively typical heat-dissipating structure, which utilizes several technical measures: first, in the periphery of the front port of the seat engaged by the reflector's step, a fastening ring is pressed. The internal threads of the fastening ring and the outer threads of the front port of the seat are pressed inside the heat dissipating fin to achieve a good heat-dissipating effect by tightly pressing against the reflector; second, a heat dissipating lamp holder is provided, in which there are two protruding ears inside the center holes thereof for installing the bulb of the lamp, and a specially made heat dissipating chip is provided in the heat dissipating lamp holder.
Therefore, it can be seen that in practice the following deficiencies exist in the above-mentioned heat-dissipating structure:
First, the heat dissipating effect is degraded, since the air could not flow in different directions around the heat dissipating fin due to the heat dissipating fin being provided within the front port (that is, the front port of the out shell) of the seat. Second, a heat dissipating lamp holder has to be provided, and a specially made heat dissipating chip has to be placed inside the dissipating lamp holder. Thus, not only is the structure complex, but also the production cost is increased.